northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 17: One-On-One! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Chaser
Oracle 17: One-On-One! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Chaser (一対一！アーマードファイター01VS.チェイサー Ichitaiichi! Āmādo Faitā 01 tai no Cheisā) is the seventeenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira interviewed a taxi cab driver who sells food inside his taxi cab for her weekly magazine show. After the interview, Cyan appears and faced her again in their one-on-one battle. Plot The Armored Fighters fought again the Chariot Soldiers who attacked in a public market in Arata Avenue, north of Hirakawa City. They defeated them using Meister Slash, Energy Slash and Force Strike. After the battle, the people thanked the Armored Fighters who saved them. Chihiro, who was also in the location to report about the attack of the Chariot Soldiers in the public market. In TransHead TV Media Center building; Ryoma, Kazumi, Iori and Miyuki were discussing the attack of the Chariots in Hirakawa City in their daily morning show. They were got curious about the identities of the Armored Fighters, not knowing that Miyuki already about the identity of one of the Armored Fighters. Kazumi suggested that the Armored Fighters will have a guest appearance on their show, so that they will know more about them. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide, Archos and Irie were underwent a training which was conducted by Emperor Ryuuen. They tested their upgraded versions of their armor form by simulating a battleground wherein they will fight against the hologram version of Armored Fighters. After the training, Emperor Ryuuen praised the three Chariot Fighters in their training. Cyan, on the other hand, was preparing her private plan against Anaira. Returned back in TransHead TV Media Center Building, Anaira rushed to the production office of her weekly magazine show. One of her production team showed to her a story about a taxi cab driver named Ryoji Nishimura who sells food in his taxi cab which was printed on a paper. Anaira was interested about the story, so she ordered her production team to get more further information about Nishimura, so that she can interview with him for her weekly magazine show. Several hours later, the production team went to the Nishimura's house to have a short interview with him, as well as they will gather more information about him. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Irie found out that Cyan is missing, so she called Triskaide and Archos to search her in the entire headquarters. Unbeknownst to her, Cyan secretly went to human world alone to do her mission. The next day, while Nishimura drove his taxi cab along with his foods he sells, he was stopped over at Hirakawa City Memorial Circle. In a surprise, Anaira came to take a taxi ride and the same time, she also came to have an interview with Nishimura along with the staff of her weekly magazine show. And when she rode Nishimura's taxi cab, Anaira started to have an interview with Nishimura about his life as a taxi cab driver. When they reached TransHead TV Media Center Building, Anaira thanked Nishimura for driving her back to the media center building and for accepting her to interview with him. But in an unexpected situation, an explosion happens. Anaira ordered her production staff and Nishmura to stay inside the media center building and ran quickly. Unexpectedly, she saw Cyan in armor form riding a motorbike. Anaira confronted Cyan, and she transformed as Armored Fighter 01. As a result, they faced each other again in a battle. They attacked each other using their respective finishers, Meister Shoot and Chaser Burst as their battle concludes. After the battle, Cyan hurriedly returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, leaving an object about her true identity in the human world. Meanwhile, Anaira saw an identification card of TransHead TV in front of her. She took it and she found out that the TransHead TV ID belongs to Hiroyo Takahata, a TransHead TV reporter who was currently missing three years ago. As she found Hiroyo's ID, Anaira started to doubt about Cyan. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Ryoji Nishimura (西村 涼二 Nishimura Ryōji): Hajime Takaoka (高岡 肇 Takaoka Hajime) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The Next Stage ~ARMORED FIGHTER 01~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Anaira Hayashibara (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux of Faiz Broadcasting Network) (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira [CV: ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network]) Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 117, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 17: Countdown To Surrender, The Zenith episode 12 and Nocturnal Project episode 118. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes